


Addicted to Love

by Marionette_Ame



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_Ame/pseuds/Marionette_Ame
Summary: Raizel isn't in love. That isn't suitable for the noblesse. He's simply, intrigued by how his heart beats faster when Urokai is around.
Relationships: Urokai Agvain/Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Addicted to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspo: Addicted to Love by Florence + the Machine

“And then he fell over.”

Urokai shuddered, leaning in closer to Raizel as Zarga spoke- “Into the spikes?”

“Into the spikes,” Zarga confirmed.

That caused Urokai to shift even closer to him and he stiffened slightly, unfamiliar with the contact. Only his family had ever dared to come this close and they were long dead. Not knowing what to do, he simply sat there and sipped at his tea. The sugar in it was the best part.

Though in the beginning he was listening raptly to the conversation, the closer Urokai got, the less attention he paid to it. He was much more discomforted by his space gradually disappearing and the pressure against his skin. Still, he didn’t react, and only stared at the wall. It was a pattern his mother had chosen so the web-like motif was a given, though the deep red-pink colour not as much. She had been much more attuned to red and Lukedonia’s official colours. Black to represent authority and power, gold for their obligations.

She had coined the term noblesse oblige, it was said.

A loud yelp broke Raizel out of his reverie and he flinched as Urokai clung to him. Zarga had been laughing at Urokai’s reaction until then and even the Agvain himself seemed to notice his reaction without any prompting. He shrunk back quickly, keeping his hands far away from where they’d been on Raizel just a few moments prior.

“I’m so sorry, Ser Raizel. It was a mistake,” Urokai said, eyes avoiding his face.

“…”

Without answering, he took another sip of his drink. It calmed the beating of his heart and he knew then that it was an extremely uncomfortable thing. Being with others truly wasn’t suited for someone like him, and not only because he was the noblesse.

The conversation between Urokai and Zarga didn’t continue on after that and they excused themselves. Raizel stood not long after, having finished his tea, and went to stand by the window. The view was good from there.

* * *

As Urokai left with Edian and Gradeus, Raizel found his eyes lingering on Urokai’s back. He’d practically memorized the image with how often the man came to visit him. Sometimes he ended up with his thoughts on him but that was only because he was the loudest of the people who came. Who else was as memorable?

Aside from the lord himself.

Turning back to the reason why the three had left, Raizel picked up the steaming teacup that Urokai had prepared. Although the man was quite… interesting, he tried not to think about him too much unlike with his other visitors. He was a bit too much to want to remember.

“No greeting? Come on, at least give me a smile!”

“…”

“Fine, fine,” the lord grumbled, “even though you were just smiling too…”

“…”

Another one of the lord’s strange lies. He always said such things whenever he came.

“Anyway-” laying a hand on Raizel’s shoulder, the lord smiled- “I didn’t come here just for fun this time.”

“…”

Raizel removed the hand as the silence lingered on. That had been too long for him to have been touching him. Especially when he had more important things to say. At least, he thought there were more important things waiting ahead.

* * *

Ah, they were visiting again.

Urokai and Zarga were walking towards the manor and Raizel watched them, making sure that his gaze wasn’t heavy enough for them to notice. It would disrupt the eager conversation between them after all. That and it was much more pleasant to see them smiling among the flowers than being stiff.

“Master? Did something happen?”

“…”

Raizel looked to Frankenstein before returning to stare out the window. His bonded glanced out and immediately his face scrunched up. He rubbed at his forehead, sighing.

“Them again? They come by extremely often, don’t they? I’ll go make some refreshments.”

Extremely often… He supposed that was true. Ever since Frankenstein had arrived, Urokai had started to visit even more often and so had the others. Though Raizel had no intention of growing too fond of them, it did let him learn to be more comfortable with the way his heart sped up at times. He’d noticed it happened most often with Urokai so this was beneficial in a way.

With Frankenstein out of the room, his guest arrived.

Urokai glanced around and smiled brightly- “Good morning, Ser Raizel.”

Turning from the window to face him, Raizel gave him a nod then spotted Frankenstein returning with a tray in hand. Zarga did as well, sighing.

It was understandable. The room always got extremely loud with both Frankenstein and Urokai in the vicinity. In fact, the two already seemed to be arguing so Raizel went ahead and sat down. Zarga followed his example, listening to them.

Despite the predictability, the topic itself was different this time. Much more amusing too. How they jumped from talking about tea to the beneficial aspects of aromatherapy and then to arithmetic, he didn’t know. Neither did he know what two of those three things were but he didn’t care enough to find out.

How long it went on for, Raizel didn’t keep track of but it was enough for the sun to have set when Urokai and Zarga left. Of course, there _had_ been a break from arguing for a little while when Frankenstein had been busy but that was the time that he spent with his heart fast as Urokai sat next to him. All in all, a lot had occurred.

“You really enjoy their company, don’t you, master?”

“…”

Raizel flushed slightly and looked away. Enjoy? He had already known he was fond of them so this was even more reason not to grow fonder. The blush on his face grew brighter at Frankenstein’s smile.

“Urokai though… Couldn’t you pick someone else to love?”

“Love?”

Had his bonded lost something to be saying such strange things?

“Don’t you love him?”

Staring- “As the noblesse, I cannot grow so close to my people. I know better than to create the opportunity for my inabilities.”

“Is that so?” Frankenstein asked. It was strange how he phrased it but Raizel didn’t answer, returning to his window. As his bonded left, he heard him chuckle and mutter, “You like to think that you’re immune to the stuff,” under his breath.

Immune to what? He didn’t think much of it though, trying to calm his heart instead. It had started to beat much faster again for some reason.

* * *

The children were different.

It was something he hadn’t noticed right away. It was too difficult to after having just woken up after eight centuries. His mind had been too heavy, to preoccupied with learning, to see what was missing. It was difficult to see what exactly was different too. After all, they were similar to those whose company he enjoyed and whom he had grown fond of.

They were loud and inquisitive, always talking when together. Constantly they made fun of each other and spoke of things that he didn’t understand. It had reminded Raizel of his visitors (friends the children would correct him if they heard him call them that. they were friends not guests) and so he’d remained with them. Something had been missing though.

So, when the opportunity to have M-21 join the household had come, he’d welcomed it. Perhaps then that missing thing would return. It didn’t though. When he’d seen Seira and Regis he’d thought that maybe it was only nobles who could fill the gap. They didn’t either and he’d continued to welcome people.

Even if it wasn’t the same, it was still good. He still liked being in their presence and he couldn’t bring himself to care about not growing fond of them like he had before. It was too tiring. And he knew he could remain loyal to his duties even if he did. He had with Muzaka.

And then he came across Urokai again.

It was then that he had to face that feeling again. The one that had his heart racing and he thought ‘oh, i don’t think i could let him die’.

It was a bit of a cruel thought. Cruel because his family was around him, bleeding. Cruel because the moon and stars had clearly witnessed all the pain that had been wrought by Urokai. Cruel because he knew if he didn’t get rid of Urokai he wouldn’t get rid of any of the other traitors too.

And yet.

Listening to that thought, Raizel had let the werewolf leave. He had let Frankenstein interrogate Zarga. But Urokai… Urokai he dragged to the sofa in the living room and made him sit beside him. Although he felt him shiver beside him, he simply drank his tea. Any attempt to leave, to move, had him controlling his blood. How dare he do such a thing?

At one of his attempts he grew tired, and so he simply held him close with an arm instead. It made Urokai freeze, then blush bright. As for what it did to Raizel… His heart was too fast. It wasn’t bad though and Frankenstein appeared to approve of his actions.

How strange. He would have though his bonded would be annoyed. Apparently not, though Raizel was plenty annoyed at having to leave Urokai whenever he went to school. It had been enough for him to skip out on the computer games he had played often with the children after school before.

Instead he returned home to the sofa. To his captive. There he clung to Urokai, hugging him tight with his head against his chest. That was where he could hear a heart other than his own that beat fast. It was nice. Actually, it was closer to the truth to say that he couldn’t get enough.

When would just this be too little for him to be content?

He supposed it didn’t matter. Urokai was warming up to him, Frankenstein had said Zarga wasn’t behind the Loyard massacre, and Gechutel had already brought Raskreia over so they could deal with the matter. That all meant he could keep on feeling this way forever.


End file.
